


Do You Wanna Get...?

by kakaiescheck



Series: Juke / JATP [5]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Concerts, F/M, Fluff, How is that not a tag, Marriage Proposal, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Simp Luke Patterson, how do I even tag this, i wrote a song again, so songfic?, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakaiescheck/pseuds/kakaiescheck
Summary: He plays more softly again. “This is a song I’ve been working on for a while now and it’s been special since the beginning. We haven’t even recorded it yet, so I guess you guys will be the first to hear it.”[...]“Jules?” he calls out on the mic before he thinks on it too much. Her name fills the stadium, like it should. “Could you, uh, come out here? I wanna sing you something.”
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Juke / JATP [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166840
Comments: 48
Kudos: 238
Collections: Random_booklovers favourite Juke fics





	Do You Wanna Get...?

**Author's Note:**

> She's on a roll. And she wrote another song.
> 
> Flash forward a few years to the future, the boys are alive again, the band is successful, and life is great. And did I write Luke sort-of-kind-of-maybe like how Taylor Swift interacts in her shows? Perhaps. Her concerts are epic, anyway, and I've been lucky to catch one... in Chicago. Soldier Field. Completely unrelated to this fic.
> 
> //
> 
> HEY YO, I RECORDED THE SONG, IN CASE ANYONE WANTS TO HEAR IT [HERE](https://youtu.be/aLVXHm7Di80)

The crowd's noise is deafening as the last chord rang out. The Soldier Field in Chicago could fit one hundred thousand people for a concert, and yet a single acoustic guitar could fill all that space. And Luke knew that, too – he can feel it, the connection, even if it's hard to see the individual faces. He can feel his guitar and his voice carrying to every one of those people, which is… honestly, the _raddest_ thing ever.

He gives himself a moment to take it in. The catwalk isn't nearly long enough for him to reach even a third of the way across the field, but it's like being lost in a sea of people. He stays there on the high bench, hands resting on his guitar, for a moment more before his fingers get restless and he starts playing a background arpeggio.

The breath that comes out of his lips before he touches them to the microphone again is definitely nervous, but his charming smile is in place. "So. This is usually the part where we all start missing Julie too much and we bring her back. Alex always says that two solo songs is the right amount, otherwise he'll get tired of hearing my voice from backstage, and I honestly can't disagree." Some fans do, because the noise increases. He chuckles in appreciation. "Yeah, but tonight I asked them if we could do this a little differently. I got one more song, if that's okay with you guys."

Luke knew that would set the crowd off, so he gives them space to cheer. He plays the acoustic louder, more chords and less fingering. Biting down on his lower lip, he tries to control the stupid grin that is threatening to break out. All these people, they are there for _them_. They had spent money on _them_. They are excited for _them_. They are singing every word back, every word he'd written with his band.

(In the end, the grin is stronger and his lip slips from his teeth.)

He plays more softly again. "This is a song I've been working on for a while now and it's been special since the beginning. We haven't even recorded it yet, so I guess you guys will be the first to hear it."

The screams fill his ears like white noise. It helps, in a way. It helps him not think too hard on how huge this is. For a moment, though, he is overwhelmed, thoughts swirling in his head – _this_ is _huge, am I really doing this, did we rehearse enough? Man, we were supposed to do this in New York, and I couldn't wait until then, but what if? What if, what if, what if?_

Luke shakes himself out of it. His brain disconnects from his fingers for a moment and, since it's the same chords he's been playing, they run over the _Perfect Harmony_ intro. The fans go _wild_ and he can't help but entertain them for a bit. He plays it once, and then leans close to the mic, as if to start singing his part. What he says instead is, "Obviously not this one, guys. You know this one. And I can't sing it alone."

As he laughs it off and lets them express their outrage, he stops playing the melody and goes back to a different arpeggio over the same four chords. "I know you guys don't know the song, but I'm really gonna need you for this. So what we're gonna do is, I'm gonna play through the chorus and I'd be forever thankful if you could all clap to the beat, okay? Goes like this."

He dives into it. He can't sing it quite yet, because it would ruin the surprise, so he plays and hums sometimes, to give the crowd a good enough base to clap to. They go through it a couple of times, to hype them up – and, honestly, to hype himself up enough to do this – and end with him playing it out and them screaming.

"Alright, Chicago, I like the sound of that. You guys are on fire tonight!"

 _Holy fuck_ , he is never going to get tired of this insane energy. Of playing for a stadium.

"But since I want this to be perfect, I think we should get someone who keeps the beat better than me. Maybe an extra guitar. What'd you think?"

It was their cue, and Alex and Reggie don't miss it. During the cheers, they both come up from the side of the stage, joining him on the elongated mouth of the catwalk. Reggie comes in with a second acoustic guitar swung over his shoulder and carrying another high bench, while Alex brings in a cajon. The two of them settle themselves on either side of Luke, spread out, instruments ready.

Drawing from the comfort of having them there, Luke ignores the flip of his stomach and says into the microphone, "Now, cuz I know she's probably very confused back there, I'mma explain myself. I know it's not a shocker or anything, but I wrote this for Julie."

He doesn't even try to talk over the noise that takes over the venue. He thinks he might be blushing, but it's honestly so hot under the lights and the adrenaline that he's probably been blushing for a while, even during this tamer part of the show with his acoustic set. There is no room for his face to feel any warmer.

He exchanges an exasperated glance with Reggie and Alex at how the crowd is still going, and they only shrug and give him looks like _I know, man, it's insane_. Sensing his nerves kicking in, Alex sends him a genuine, reassuring smile that is enough to get Luke back to the mic, taking back the control. "I've hidden this from her, actually. The only people who knew about it are on stage with me now, and they've done a pretty fantastic job of not spilling or letting me accidentally spill. So she hasn't listened to a single note from this, isn't that exciting?"

Luke knows he has to be careful and not stall for too long. And he's trying, honestly. He likes riling up the crowd, especially because it's so easy and so rewarding. Besides, he knows – _hopes_ – the payoff will be off the charts. Plus, Alex would know if he's stalls too much because of the nerves, so he's still good. Not for long, though.

"Jules?" he calls out on the mic before he thinks on it too much. Her name fills the stadium, like it should. "Could you, uh, come out here? I wanna sing you something."

While he waits, he keeps playing softly, also keeping the smile on his face in spite of the tremor in his hands. A few seconds later, he sees Reggie perk up and get up. The bassist walks the catwalk back to the main stage, where Julie is, seemingly coming from the wings. He takes her hand and guides her down the path, and Luke gets up as well, turning to her. Julie is giving Luke that look that meant _What on Earth are you up to now?_ It's fond and careful and surprised, and it makes his knees weak.

Reggie stops her in front of him, and then grabs Luke's bench to give to her. He gestures for her to take a seat, which she does, eyeing them suspiciously. Reggie even seems to read Luke's mind, bringing his microphone to him so he doesn't need to stop playing. Luke gives him a grateful smile before focusing back on his beautiful girlfriend.

With a start, he turns sideways and says to the crowd. "Sorry, guys. I know it's rude to turn my back on most of you, but I gotta. I mean, have you seen her?"

When he turns back to her, ears filled with screams at his cheesy line, she's shaking her head at him fondly. She's got her second stage outfit on – same studded combat boots, now coupled with a gray crop top, ripped, dark jeans shorts, and a version of his blue overcoat that she loved (it was recreated to fit her divinely, as well as sprinkled with a lot of glitter. Luke had argued that she could just wear _his_ , but since he wouldn't let her bedazzle it, he had to accept seeing her in a remade version). It's one of his favorite outfits on her, no matter how many times he's seen it, and it has him grinning like the lovesick puppy he knows he is.

"I wrote this for you. Hope you like it."

Before he could lose his nerve completely, he shoots Alex a nod, and they kick it off. This is the sweet, acoustic version, but he had also written one that they could rock out to. His plan was to record both versions for their next album. If everything went well.

Luke had debated a million times in his head the merits of having her sit with her back to the crowd and him standing facing it. It would definitely give her a tiny bit more privacy to react, and he would be performing for the whole arena. In the end, he had decided on the opposite. He _isn't_ performing for the arena – he's performing for her, and he wants the arena, the crowd, their fans, as a background to his figure, to show her how far they've come. She should have the best view of the house: Alex and Reggie on each side, turned to the two of them, giving support as always; Luke right in front of her, with just a mic stand and his guitar on the way; and their loyal fans, clapping the beat to her.

He lets his fingers carry them: Dm-Bb-F-C. Julie's face quickly morphs into recognition, like he knew it would, and he had written a long intro just to highlight the fact that yes, in case she missed it, the chords are the same to their first song about them. _And_ , just in case it wasn't on the nose enough…

_I know these chords sound familiar_

_I just couldn't help it, no_

' _Cause you're a piece of art_

She is shaking her head at him again, which only makes him smile more.

_The moon bathing you in silver_

_Yeah, I know you felt it, oh_

' _Cause you know my heart_

_And you know my soul_

_You know my goals_

_You know my passions, my feelings_

_You know me when I lose control_

_And you're still there_

_Yeah, I see you there_

The last note lingers as they let it fill the air for a moment before jumping into the chorus. Their audience doesn't disappoint, recognizing their cue and coming in with the claps, which makes Luke feel too giddy to describe.

_You're sitting with your yogurt and blackberries_

_Hold back a smile, but I know you wanna get carried_

_Away and away, like we ain't got a care in_

_The world, so, baby, do you wanna get…?_

You could hear the collective gasp.

Luke had spent some time wondering how to say it and had realized that he might choke on the word if he actually wrote it in. Besides, it was way less fun. Instead, he had compiled a list of words and expressions that rhymed with it to compose a rarer rhyming pattern – straight-up A-A-A-A – in a way that there was no mistaking the missing word. He then replaces it with two stronger strums of his guitar.

' _Cause I know sometimes it all can seem so scary_

_Hold back, retract to our own world where we_

_Can just get away, like we ain't got a care in_

_The world, so, baby, wanna get…?_

He sees it in her eyes the moment she catches on to it, and those beautiful brown spheres are getting shinier by the second. Her hand is covering her mouth.

_Ooh-oh_

_Ooh-oh_

_Do you wanna get carried_

_Away and maybe even get…_

_Lost in those eyes, again and aga_ _in_

_I just can't help it, no_

' _Cause you're my brightest burning star_

On purpose, he had written that line with the same melody as he had sung it in _Perfect Harmony_ and over the same chord. You know, just to drive the point across even more. In case she missed it. (She could never.)

_The sun bathing you with content_

_Yeah, you know I felt it, oh_

' _Cause now you're the strings to my guitar_

_And you own my soul_

_You are my goal_

_You are my passion, my healing_

_You hold me when I lose control_

_And you're still there_

_Yeah, I see you there_

_You're sitting with your yogurt and blackberries_

_Hold back a smile, but I know you wanna get carried_

_Away and away, like we ain't got a care in_

_The world, so, baby, do you wanna get…?_

Unexpectedly, the crowd sings the missing word for him, making his eyes widen in surprise.

' _Cause I know sometimes it all can seem so scary_

_Hold back, retract to our own world where we_

_Can just get away, like we ain't got a care in_

_The world, so, baby, wanna get…?_

The second time they do it, he just decides to go with it. It's out in the open anyway; might as well make an even bigger show out of it. Julie laughs wetly, hand still over her mouth, eyes focused on him.

_Ooh-oh_

_Ooh-oh_

_Do you wanna get carried_

_Away and maybe even get…?_

_Ooh-oh_

_Ooh-oh_

_We could put that cherry_

_On top, so c'mon, let's get..._

Going into the bridge, the song gets bigger and he prays to all his years of singing that his diaphragm is immune to the shocks and nerves going through his body and can actually hold his notes for him. He prays his throat knows what to do and throws himself into it.

_Lost in each other_

_Under the moon_

_The stars in the sky, they_

_They envy you_

_And I wanna stay lost in you_

_Can I stay lost in you forever?_

_Can I stay by your side forever?_

They bring the song to another pause here after his drawn-out high note, and the audience goes wild, making too much noise for them to continue. Luke chances a glance around him, but he can't keep his eyes away from Julie for long. Her hand is by her chin now, eyes brighter than the stage lights. He thinks back to the scene that had inspired him to write the song.

It was a Tuesday, the morning after one of their few days off on tour. Luke had already made his decision, but watching her go crazy after the lack of blueberries in the hotel was what settled it for him. In the end, he went out to the closest store and bought her some, just because he loved the way her face relaxed when she had her favorite breakfast. And he sat there, smitten, and wrote half the song mentally while she ate.

Present-day Luke licks his lips and tries for a sweet, confident smile, even though he's not sure he succeeds. His fingers pick up his strings gently.

' _Cause I see you with your yogurt and blackberries_

_Smiling, I know you wanna get carried_

_Away and away, like we ain't got a care in_

_The world, so, baby, do you wanna get…?_

He barely hears Reggie and Alex rejoining him.

' _Cause I know sometimes it all can seem so scary_

_Hold back, retract to our own world where we_

_Can just get away, like we ain't got a care in_

_The world, so, baby, would you wanna get…?_

_Ooh-oh…_

_Do you wanna get carried_

_Away and maybe even get…_

_Past the point where it's scary_

_A connection no one could bury_

_It's forever, even after death we_

_Collide, so, baby, wanna get married?_

Apparently, hearing him say the word instead of implying it is the tipping point for Julie's tears. Once a beat passes and she realizes the song is over, she jumps to her feet and almost knocks down Luke's mic stand in order to get to him. Like second nature, he pushes the guitar to his back and accepts her hug, both of them burying their faces on each other's shoulders.

He drops a few kisses to her cheek and neck over her curls, used to being suffocated by them. She's saying something to him, over and over, and it sounds like _I love you_ , but he can't be sure. He returns the sentiment, because it's one of the few things he's sure in life, and asks her properly, saying all the words right to her ear. Then she's nodding and chuckling against his shoulder.

By this point, Luke's sure that they will be deafer than usual after the show. It's inconceivable how loud the fans are. He can feel their energy surrounding the two of them like a blessing, and it's so much more magical than he had envisioned.

He finally manages to pull away a bit, enough to cup her face and look at her. His cheeks hurt from smiling. The 100,000 audience doesn't make him hesitate even a millisecond as he bends down to kiss her, and she's right there with him. He honestly doubts anything will ever feel as magical as this.

They keep it short, because, well, for one, they are literally too emotional, but he also can't celebrate it like he wants to unless they're in private. That's gonna have to wait… a couple of hours still. For now, he strokes her cheeks one more time before looking over her shoulder. Alex is watching with tears in his eyes and he notices the look immediately, stepping forward to hand him the velvet box behind her back.

Julie gasps when Luke brings it out to her and slaps his arm a couple of times when he opens it. There are two decorative rings on her left ring finger, which they make quick work of, redistributing to her other nine, even if those are filled too, before he finally slips the right one in. He breathes a sigh of relief when it fits perfectly. Thank _God_ for Reggie and his sneakiness.

Then they're hit by two bodies, colliding into them from both sides. They're squashed back into a hug, laughing, crying, jumping around. That is until Julie trips over their limbs and they have to hold her up, eventually pulling apart.

Luke's grin turns to the cocky side as he grabs the microphone from the stand. "Guys, I think she liked it." He is met with screams and cheers. Also with a fond eyeroll, the owner of which he then addresses directly. "We've missed your voice out here. Care to take your stage back, boss?"

He hands her the microphone, and her fingers close around it on instinct. Julie looks at it in panic, like _Are you really gonna make me just continue the show like this?_ , and yes, he is, of course he is, and his smirk tells her that. Confidently, him and the boys make their way off the catwalk, heading to the space under it to go back to the main stage while crew members take their benches and cajon. The last vision Luke gets of Julie is her slowly putting the mic on the stand and turning it to face the audience again.

As soon as they're under the stage, Luke swings his guitar strap off his shoulders only to have Reggie jump on him. Alex tackles him from the side, and soon they're a complete mess of limbs. In the background, Julie's voice projects into the stadium, amidst her giggles, "So, um, _that_ happened. Also, this is not my microphone, but we're just gonna go with it. Uh, anyone watched the bootlegs and remember what song comes next? I forgot the introductory speech."

**Author's Note:**

> Now we all picture Julie stumbling through a speech while she has to wait for the boys to get back to their instruments. She might flash the ring a little.


End file.
